wikianimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Sue Bob Murphy Calls the Ashleys the N-Word and Gets Grounded
At the Third Street Playground, Sue Bob Murphy had a naughty plan. Sue Bob: I'm going to call the Ashleys the n-word! Hahahahahahahaha! Sue Bob went off to the Ashleys' Clubhouse, and then she stopped by it, and she approached the Ashleys who had walked out of their clubhouse. Sue Bob: Hey, Ashleys! Ashley A: (angrily) Sue Bob, what do you want for us now? Sue Bob: You Ashleys are n******! The Ashleys were offended. Ashley A: Hey! Don't be rude to us and don't say the n-word! You're rude! Sue Bob: Shut the f*** up, you stupid n******! Ashley B: Sue Bob, stop this right now! You're so rude! Sue Bob: Why don't you just leave me the f*** alone, you stupid n******! Ashley Q: Sue Bob, if you insult us one more time, we shall call Miss Finster on you! Sue Bob: Why don't you shut your f**** and leave me the f*** out alone, you idiotic n******! The Ashleys got very angry. Ashley T: You know what?! Ashley A: That's it! We're calling Miss Finster right now! Ashleys: MISS FINSTER! Then Miss Finster came. Miss Finster: What is it, girls? Ashley A: Sue Bob keeps calling us the n-word! Ashley B: Can you send her to Principal Prickly's office? Ashley Q: Why? Because she keeps calling us the n-word! Ashley T: Yeah, that's very disrespectful! Can you take her to Principal Prickly's office right now?! Miss Finster was horrified. Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Sue Bob a good talking to! Then the Ashleys left Sue Bob to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Sue Bob, how dare you call the Ashleys the n-word! That's very rude and disrespectful! That's it, I'm taking you to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Miss Finster dragged Mundy to Principal Prickly's office, kicking and screaming. Sue Bob: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: I had a complaint from the Ashleys! Why? Because Sue Bob keeps calling the Ashleys the n-word! That's very rude and disrespectful! Punish her immediately! Principal Prickly: Okay, Miss Finster! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Sue Bob a good talking to! Then Miss Finster left. Principal Prickly was very annoyed at Sue Bob. Principal Prickly: Sue Bob, I'm very disappointed in you for calling the Ashleys the n-word. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! We can't have bad language in school! You see bad language undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. You know it's rude and disrespectful to call the Ashleys the n-word! That's it, you're suspended for two weeks! Go home right now while I call your parents! Back home, Sue Bob's parents were furious with Sue Bob. Sue Bob's dad: Sue Bob, how dare you insult the Ashleys and call them the n-word? You should know that calling anyone by the n-word is naughty. And also, the Ashleys are very famous girls and best students in Third Street School. For that, you're grounded for two weeks with no video games! And for this, you will watch Sesame Street! Watch it right now or you're super far grounded! Sue Bob's mum: And do as we tell you, or else! Then Sue Bob did as she was told. CAST Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy Emma as Ashley Armbruster Amy as Ashley Boulet Allison as Ashley Quinlan Salli as Ashley Tomassian Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Joey as Sue Bob's dad Catherine as Sue Bob's mum Category:Sue Bob Murphy Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff